A Brothers Care
by Kalli
Summary: The war never happened. When Relena starts dating a guy that she was set up with by her best friends, her brother constantly gets suspicious and ends up arguing with Relena. Then he says something he didn't mean that causes all sorts of craziness.


Kalli: Hey! I decided to write a Gundam Wing fic at the request of a friend. (If ya wanna call it that. It was more like a write-a-GW-story-or- die kinda thing.) If your into CCS or TM, check out my other 2 fics! (The CCS ones are better though) Before I start, here's some warnings, just in case you don't like certain pairings!  
  
This is mostly a 1xR fic, but there are mentions of 1x2. The pairings are mostly straight. It's mostly 1xR, 2xH, 3x4 (This pairing is too cute! It's the main yaoi couple that I support), 5xS, 6x9. For those who don't know what the numbers are, Heero x Relena, Duo x Hilde, Trowa x Quatre, Wufei x Sally, and Milliardo/Zechs x Noin. This fic is mainly centered around Relena and Milliardo's brother/sister relationship though.  
  
Kira: Hello! I'm Kalli's assistant! ^.^ Here's the drill: Every chapter we have a guest from the show we're doing the fic on! This week's guest is Relena!  
  
Kalli: The Relena in this fic is gonna be different from the one in the series. She'll be sorta like her, but she'll be less..peaceful, shall I say. NOTICE: In this fic, the war never happened, and Relena and the others know each other from childhood or school.  
  
Relena: Uh..Hi?  
  
Kira: Hi!  
  
Relena: Um..why am I here?  
  
Kalli: Because you agreed to be here! Didn't you?  
  
Relena: I have NO idea where I am right now. Some nut came at me with a baseball bat and that's all I remember.  
  
Kira: *whistles looking around*  
  
Kalli: . Kira...tell me you didn't...  
  
Kira: Er..didn't what? *laughs nervously*  
  
Kalli: I KNEW we shouldn't have let her join the little league.  
  
Relena: Will somebody PLEASE tell me what the hell is going on?!  
  
Kalli: See what I mean? She's very different from the Relena in the series. Some of the characters are gonna be OOC (Out-Of-Character) in this fic. Relena, Kira here knocked you out and dragged you here.  
  
Relena: Do you mind if I beat her up?  
  
Kalli: No, not at all.  
  
Relena: *cracks knuckles* Thanks!  
  
Kira: See ya! *runs out door*  
  
Kalli: Let's get on with the story before it gets crazy! Er, crazier.  
Key:  
  
"Blah"- speaking  
  
'Blah'- thinking  
  
CAP LETTERS- yelling or emphasized words  
  
*Blah*- actions  
  
#$Blah#$- P.O.V.  
  
~~~~ - scene change  
  
a/n- authors note  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or any of it's characters.  
A Brother's Care  
  
Chapter 1  
~~~~~~Peacecraft Mansion - 6:15 a.m.~~~~~~#$Relena P.O.V.#$  
  
*BEEP BEEP*. I groaned sleepily. 'Stupid thing! Can't it just shut off already?'. I rolled over and tried to block out the sound. Then I heard another sound. Footsteps. 'Oh no..not Milliardo. Please let it be Noin.'  
  
"RELENA!!!!!!!!! SHUT THAT DAMN THING OFF!!!!!!!!!!! IT'S BEEN GOING OFF FOR 10 MINUTES!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
'Yep, it's Milli.' I leaned over and turned the alarm clock off. "There, I shut it off. Happy?"  
  
"Ecstatic. Now, get up! Or your gonna be late again!"  
  
"Late? Isn't it Saturday?"  
  
"Nope. Sorry sis! That's tommorow. It's Friday!"  
  
"Great" I said sarcastically, dragging myself out of bed.  
  
"Enthusiasm is just radiating from you this morning Relena." He said smiling.  
  
"Hahaha. I'm laughing really hard on the inside, Milli. Now go out so that I can change."  
  
"Right. Should I assume that your just gonna grab a doughnut and run as usual?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, don't you have somebody else to torture?"  
  
"I could find someone, but you're my favorite victim!"  
  
I shot a glare at him. "I'm honored. Now, SCRAM!" I yelled, slamming the door in his face. I heard him walk away laughing to himself. I had the sudden urge to throw my annoying alarm clock at his head. I resisted and threw on a dark blue tank-top and a pair of jean shorts. I grabbed my backpack, ran down the stairs, grabbed a doughnut, yelled "Bye!" to Noin and Milli and ran out the door and into the fresh spring air.  
  
I slowed down to a jog and took a deep breath of air. Spring is my favorite season. It's not dead hot like in the summer, but it's not too cold like in winter. It was the perfect weather for being outside in my opinion. Speaking of me, I should probably introduce myself. My name is Relena Peacecraft. I'm 16 years old and I go to Kyoto High School. My brother, yes, the annoying one called Milliardo, is who I live with. Our parents died when I was 6 and Milli, that's his nickname (it's what we usually call him), was 10. A family that was good friends with our parents took us in until we were old enough to live on our own.  
  
That family contained a mother, a father, and their daughter, Lucrezia Noin. She was 9 when we first met her. She was instantly smitten with my brother (even though I still can't figure out why), and flirted with him for a few years. He didn't seem to mind, but it was obvious that he wasn't getting the message. That all changed when she turned 16. That was when he finally began to notice her the way she wanted him to, and after a year of dating each other, Milli proposed and they were married. A few months after they were married, the 3 of us moved back into our mother and father's house, which we found, was more like a mansion, and since then, we've been living together in much less than perfect harmony.  
After walking for a while, then noticing the time and running, I got to the school.  
  
"Relena!" I turned to see my best friend Hilde Shilbeker (a/n- I'm not sure if that's how you spell it. If anybody knows, plz tell me in a review) running towards me with a smile on her face. Hilde is my oldest friend. I've known her since we met on the playground at the park when we were 2 years old. She has dark bluish-green hair that's cut in a pixie style. Today she was wearing a bright red t-shirt with a silver heart on it with baggy khaki capris.  
  
"Hey Hil!"  
  
She stopped in front of me gasping for air. "I woke up late because my alarm clock accidentally got unplugged."  
  
"Accidentally?"  
  
"Well..sorta accidentally."  
  
I raised an eyebrow. "Okay! I confess! I unplugged it out of frustration at the loud beeping sound! What's your excuse?"  
  
"I just..."  
  
"Did you forget it was Friday again?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"That's what I thought."  
  
"Goooooooooood morning to 2 of my favorite women in the world!" said a guy in a black shirt and black pants with long auburn hair in a braid that was halfway down his back. He came up and draped his arm around Hilde's shoulders.  
  
"Morning Duo." We both chorused. Hilde reached up and kissed him on the cheek. The guy was Duo Maxwell. He's Hildes' long-time boyfriend. We also met him in the sandbox, except while we were trying to build a sandcastle, he was trying to crush a rock to pieces by continually running it over with his toy truck. He was kinda flirty, but he's completely faithful to Hilde. He's what I'd call the idiotic comedian in our group of friends. He's known for getting into all sorts of trouble all over the school. Especially pranks. Occasionally, Hilde and me would end up being his accomplices. Lucky us.  
  
"DUUUUUUUUUUOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed 2 very pissed off sounding voices. Duo whipped his head around nervously smiling.  
  
"Hehe...Hey Catherine! Hey Dorothy! Don't you 2 look beautiful this morning!"  
  
They glared at him. They were breathing hard and giving Duo death glares. Remember those pranks I told you he was famous for? Well, these 2 girls, Dorothy Catalonia and Catherine Bloom, are 2 of his favorite victims. The 2 girls are best friends, even though their really different. Dorothy has light blonde hair and dark blue eyes. Her most unique feature is her forked eyebrows. She has to shave them off every week. It's obvious that she despises her eyebrows. Today she was wearing a dark green top with khaki shorts. Catherine wasn't her polar opposite exactly, but she was still pretty different. She has shoulder-length brown hair and light brown eyes, and was wearing a maroon spaghetti-strap top with jean capris, one of her favorite outfits. Dorothy likes to fight, but Catherine is more of a peacemaker, so the 2 of them are a good team.  
  
Hilde and me met them in kindergarten. Duo had been trying to smear finger paint in Hilde's hair, and Catherine told him to stop. When that didn't work, Dorothy smacked him over the head and he spilled paint all over himself and had bright orange hair for the next 3 days. Ever since then, we'd been friends. We figured that the reason that Duo loved to prank the 2 of them so much was because of that. He had been devastated. He loves his hair. Really, he LOVES his hair.  
  
"Duo Maxwell! We know that it was YOU who put those snakes in our lockers!"  
  
"Now, now Catherine, there's no proof, and do you REALLY think that I would drop so low?"  
  
Dorothy snorted. "Yeah."  
  
He thrust his lower lip out and pouted. "I would NEVER do something so completely ingenious- I mean, cruel."  
  
"I'm giving you 3 seconds to run before I beat you up and you look like a wimp in front of your girlfriend." Said Dorothy, giving him a menacing glare.  
  
Duo put a hand behind his head sweatdropping. "Hehehehehe......Bye!"  
  
Dorothy went running after him screaming. "MAXWELL!!!!!!!! I'M GONNA KICK YOU SORRY ASS ONCE I CATCH YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Catherine sighed and shook her head. Then she looked up at us and smiled. "Morning guys."  
  
We smiled sympathetically. "Morning."  
  
She sighed. "I bet Dorothy's gonna get another detention. Duo probably will too at that."  
  
Hilde laughed. "Well, Dorothy got the better end I think. She won't be the one in the nurses office."  
  
"True."  
  
Just then, a guy in a light green shirt and jeans with dark brown hair all swept to one side, covering one of his green eyes, snuck up behind Catherine and covered her eyes. "Guess who?"  
  
Catherine smiled jokingly. "Hmmmm...Trowa?"  
  
The boy uncovered her eyes. "Man, Cathy, your boring. Your not supposed to say it on the first guess even if you know who it is!"  
  
She quirked her eyebrow. "Whatever Trowa. Where do you see that in writing?"  
  
"Um..." Trowa grabbed a piece of paper and quickly wrote something on it, then handed it to her.  
  
She quickly read it and looked at him with an exasperated look. "That was so stupid"  
  
He shrugged. "That's why I thought you'd believe it."  
  
Catherine gently whacked him over the head and glared at him. "Very funny, brother dearest."  
  
In case you didn't figure it out yet, this is Catherine's brother Trowa. His real name was Triton, but everyone calls him Trowa. He has the most unique hairstyle out of our little gang of friends, and he's the only one allowed to call Catherine, Cathy. He's usually pretty quiet, but he's a lot more open around his friends. Catherine introduced us to him the same day that we became friends.  
  
"Trowa! Ya gotta stop runnin off like that!" yelled a smiling boy in a big dark blue t-shirt and khakis with spiky blonde hair and dark blue eyes.  
  
Trowa smiled at him fondly. "Sorry Quatre! I promise I'll try to stop!"  
  
Quatre smiled exasperatedly. "That's probably the best I'm gonna get."  
  
This boy is Quatre Raberba Winner. He's an Arabian who was sent here for schooling by his family. He and Trowa are a couple. We don't mind that their gay, doesn't bother us, as long as they don't get too mushy, but that goes for everybody we know. We met him in the 6th grade, when he first transferred to our school. It wasn't long after that that he and Quatre started dating. All the girls love Quatre . Well, they probably love Trowa too, their both attractive guys. Quatre was voted 'Sweetest Guy' in his homeroom class. He's actually sweeter than most of the girls we know. Well, obviously sweeter than Dorothy anyway.  
  
Catherine laughed. "True!"  
  
Trowa shot her a glare. "Very funny!"  
  
"Who said I was trying to be funny?"  
  
"Oh, so you were being serious?"  
  
"Duh!"  
  
The 3 of us watched their usual morning arguing with interest. "That might be your sister-in-law one day Quatre. Good luck" said Hilde.  
  
Quatre pretended to be scared. "Better start praying."  
  
I laughed. "We'll do the same for your sake. So, what are you guys gonna do this weekend?"  
  
Quatre though for a minute. "I dunno. Probably hang around at home."  
  
"Awww...Quatre, you can't do that! You should come do something with us!" said Hilde.  
  
"Thanks Hil, but this is gonna be my relaxation weekend."  
  
"I see. Well, give us a call if you change your mind."  
  
"Okay. What are you 2 planning?"  
  
"Hilde's got a date with Duo."  
  
Hilde blinked. "How did you know? I didn't even tell you yet."  
  
"It's what you do EVERY weekend"  
  
"Well...okay, that's true. But there's a slight chance it might be a double-date."  
  
This caught my interest. "With who? Catherine or Dorothy and a blind date? Sally and Wufei?"  
  
She snorted. "I wouldn't invite Sally and Wufei on a date. I can see it now." She imitated Sally's voice. " 'Wufei, can I have the last fry?'" Then she deepened her voice to make it sound like Wufei. " 'Injustice you weak onna!'"  
  
I laughed. "Okay, so that knocks out Sally and Wufei. Is it Catherine or Dorothy with a blind date?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then who is it? Trowa and Quatre?"  
  
Quatre spoke up. "No, it's not us either. Unless I missed something." He scratched his head.  
  
"You didn't. It's not you and Trowa either."  
  
"Then who is it Hilde?"  
  
She smiled at me a lil too sweetly. "Relena...my dear best friend in the whole wide world."  
  
Then I got it. "Hell no Hilde. I am NOT going to go on a date with one of Duo's crazy friends. It's not that guy that Duo's always saying I should go out with, is it?"  
  
"It is him actually. I've met him before and he's different from most of Duo's friends! He's serious and smart, and he's really a nice guy! A little too serious for my taste though."  
  
"Hilde, when Duo's your boyfriend, that's not really saying much."  
  
She gave me a death glare. "Very funny Relena. But, seriously, you guys would make a really cute couple! Not only is he smart, serious, and nice, he's REALLY gorgeous!"  
  
I face-faulted. "Sorry Hil, I don't think so."  
  
She looked me square in the eye. "This guy is really amazing. He was willing to go to a chick flick when Duo wasn't!"  
  
"Wouldn't that mean that he's one of those gayish-girly guys? No offense Quatre, I don't think you or Trowa is really girly. Neither one of you go to chick flicks."  
  
"No offense taken."  
  
Hilde gave me an exasperated look. "Please?"  
  
"No!"  
  
She grinned evilly. "If you don't go on this date, I'll tell your brother about that time that you snuck out of the house when you were 15 to go see that movie that he'd forbidden you to see. FORBIDDEN! Imagine his reaction."  
  
I rolled my eyes. "And I'm sure it'll be just as good a reaction when your parents find out that it was YOU who helped me sneak out and took me to the movie!"  
  
She lost her grin. "Okay...I'll tell him who it was that took his car for a joy ride and made that huge dent in the side."  
  
"That was you."  
  
"Arg! I just can't blackmail you, can I?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Wait, I know. That time that you stole his wallet and used some of the money to go on a shopping spree."  
  
"Um..that was y-"  
  
"Shut up! I know, it was me. Okay, blackmail won't work. Well..." she then dropped to her knees and looked at me with puppy dog eyes. "PLEASE?!"  
  
"Hilde! Keep the volume down! People are staring!" I hissed.  
  
"PLEASE?! IT WOULD MAKE BOTH OF US SO HAPPY!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed.  
  
"Alright! I'll do it! Just shut up!"  
  
She looked up at me sniffling. "You will?"  
  
I sighed. "I don't have a choice."  
  
She hopped up and dusted herself off. "Great! I'll come by your house and pick you up around 7!"  
  
"Fine."  
  
*RING* We both looked at our watches and back at each other. "7:59?! AHHHHHH!" and started running to class as fast as we could. We'd been so busy talking that we didn't even notice that Catherine, Trowa, and Quatre had already left for their classes. We figured that Dorothy had already caught Duo and given him a bloody nose and they were both in the principals office.  
  
We got into the classroom just before the last bell rang and sat down in our seats near the back trying to catch our breath. "That was close, huh?"  
  
"Yeah. Man, I thought we were gonna be late again, and you know what that means."  
  
"Detention" we said at the same time.  
  
Then our teacher walked in and everybody turned to the front. He walked up to his desk and faced the class. "Good morning class!"  
  
"Good Morning Takahashi-sensei!" we chorused.  
  
"I know you'll all be thrilled to hear that we have a new student today."  
  
Everybody perked up, especially the boys. The teacher eyed them and said slowly. "A MALE student." And all the boys faces fell, but the females seemed slightly more interested.  
  
He turned to the door. "Come on in."  
  
Everyone looked at the door in eager anticipation. It slid open and in walked..an extremely attractive guy with a bored look on his face. He had spiky dark brown hair and cobalt blue eyes. Most of the girls (even Hilde) were smiling at him with interest. But Hildes smile looked a little to sneaky for my comfort. Not good. "Everyone, this is Heero Yuy. I hope you'll all make him feel welcome. Now, I need someone to give him a SHORT tour of the school. Any volunteers?" most of the girls in the class raised their hands high. I wasn't one of them, but, as luck would have it, the teachers gaze landed on me. "Miss Peacecraft."  
  
I looked at him uneasily. "Yes sir?"  
  
"Will you kindly show Mr. Yuy around the school?"  
  
I smiled as much as I could. "Of course." I got up and walked to the front. I turned to him and said "Follow me." He just nodded and walked out the door behind me.  
  
"Um..okay, across from our homeroom is-"  
  
"The music room" he answered for me.  
  
I looked up at him, surprised. "How?-"  
  
He smiled slightly. "I already looked at a map of this school. I know where everything is. But, hey, it's always good to get out of class for a while, right?"  
  
I laughed. "Very sly. But your right. I don't think we've been formally introduced." I stopped walking and turned to face him. "Relena Peacecraft. Nice to meet ya."  
  
He looked a little surprised but took my hand and shook it. "Heero Yuy. Same to you."  
  
There was an awkward silence. "So, um..how old are you?" I asked.  
  
"16. You?"  
  
"Same. Um, do you have any brothers or sisters?"  
  
"No. Only child. You?"  
  
"I've got an older brother. Unfortunately."  
  
"He can't be THAT bad."  
  
I rolled my eyes. "That's what you think. When I didn't turn my alarm clock off this morning, he came up and told me to 'Turn that damn alarm clock off! It's been going off for 10 minutes already!'"  
  
Heero looked thoughtful for a minute. "Ya know..maybe it's not HIM who's so bad." He said teasingly.  
  
I elbowed him. "Hahaha. Funny ,Yuy. So, do you know anyone who goes here?"  
  
"Yeah. I have an old friend who goes here and I've met his girlfriend. I'm pretty sure she goes here too."  
  
"I see. I'll introduce you to my friends at lunch, okay?"  
  
He shrugged. "Sure." Then he smiled at me flirtatiously. "Are they as cute as you?"he said jokingly.  
  
I rolled my eyes. "Cuter. Sorry, I might be taken."  
  
He gave me an interested look. "By who?"  
  
I sighed. "My friend set me up on this blind date along with her and her boyfriend."  
  
He blinked and gave me a surprised look. "That's weird. My friend from this school set me up on the same thing. He said she was really pretty."  
  
"That's all he said about the girl?"  
  
"He's shallow. But he's faithful to his girl."  
  
"I see. Have you guys been friends for a long time?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"That's good. I've known my best friend for almost all my life."  
  
"Same for me and my best friend, Doll."  
  
"Doll? That's his name?"  
  
"Of course not! It's your new pet name!" He said grinning. "Or would you prefer 'Darling' ?"  
  
I glared at him. "Neither. Relena is fine. Why do I need a pet name anyway?"  
  
"Aw, c'mon! Ya gotta have a pet name!"  
  
I quirked my eyebrow. "Why?"  
  
"Because!"  
  
"Because why?"  
  
"Just...because."  
  
"I can't believe I'm stuck giving a tour to such a moron."  
  
"Moron?"  
  
I put on my best imitation of his voice. "Or would you prefer Idiot?"  
  
He put a finger to his chin. " I prefer Darling."  
  
I sweatdropped. "Oh, brother."  
  
"I'm just kidding, Peacecraft! I'm not good with pet names. I prefer nicknames."  
  
"Alright. You can call me by one of my nicknames."  
  
"How many do you have?"  
  
"Just 2. Rel and Lena."  
  
"I see."  
  
"What about you? You gotta have at least one."  
  
He shook his head. "Nope."  
  
"We'll just have to make you one then."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"How about..snookums?" I said in a baby voice, then pinched his cheeks (a/n-face cheeks, to you perverts out there!).  
  
He put on a mocking girly voice. "It's perfect!"  
  
I laughed. "Just kidding. I'm not THAT mean."  
  
He looked a little puzzled. "Your not?" he asked in an innocent tone.  
  
I elbowed him in the ribs. "No! Now unless you want me to call you snookums in front of everyone, shut up. One of the guys would NEVER let you forget something like that! If you 2 end up in a nursing home together or something, he'll probably say something like.." I put on a voice that I thought would sound like Duo as an old man. "Hey, snookums, are ya up for some bingo?"  
  
Heero shot me a death glare. His death glares were very...unnerving..*shudder*. "Ya know what's scary, Peacecraft? We very well may end up in a nursing home together. Along with you! If this guy is really like that, I bet he wouldn't let you forget it either!"  
  
"Yep. But, I wouldn't have it as bad as you!" I looked at my watch. "Hey, Yuy."  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"We should probably get back. It's been 15 minutes. I'll get detention if we stay out here any longer."  
  
"What's so bad about one lil detention?"  
  
"It'll probably be with that guy I just told you about."  
  
"Let's go back to class now."  
  
"Lets." So, we ran back to class and slipped into our seats quietly.  
  
Hilde turned to me with a goofy grin on her face and wiggled her eyebrows, then whispered. "So, how'd the 'tour' go?"  
  
"Fine. But you need to get your head out of the gutter Hil."  
  
"That's harsh Rel."  
  
"Better than being perverted like you are!" I teased.  
  
"Shut up!" she hissed. Then she turned back around and tried to listen to the teachers lecture. Keyword: tried. A few minutes later, she was fast asleep. She looked much more innocent when she was asleep. It was a much safer life when she was asleep.  
  
~~~~~Lunchtime~~~~~~  
  
*RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING* Everyone bolted out of there seats and ran outside for lunch. Once we got outside, Hilde jumped up and yelled "YAHOO! Finally!"  
  
I rolled my eyes and laughed. "You must REALLY be hungry today, huh?"  
  
"I'm just glad to get out of that class! I thought I was gonna die from boredom!"  
  
I snorted. "How would you know if it was boring or not? You slept the whole time! It's a good thing that you don't snore, otherwise you'd be in detention every day!"  
  
"I resent that."  
  
"But you can't deny it!"  
  
"Shut up Lena."  
  
I laughed. "Alright, alright, lets go get something to eat, okay?"  
  
"Sure. I'm starving."  
  
Just then I heard a voice behind me say. "Hey Lena."  
  
I turned around to meet Heero's cobalt eyes. 'He has very nice eyes...' "H- hey Heero!"  
  
"You wanna go grab lunch? your friend is welcome to come." Then when he looked at Hilde, a flicker of surprise crossed his face, but he didn't say anything.  
  
Hilde gaped, then closed her mouth and smiled a little nervously. 'What's going on here?'  
  
I rolled my eyes. "Hilde, um..this is Heero Yuy. Do you 2 know each other?"  
  
She nodded slowly. "We've met."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Uh.." Hilde looked around nervously.  
  
"We met through other friends." Said Heero a lil too quickly.  
  
Hilde just nodded. I decided I'd ask Hilde about it later. For now, I was starving.  
  
"Ooh! Before we go, can I just go find D-"  
  
"No! I'm not eating lunch with a guy with a black eye and he's on his time- of-the-month."  
  
Heero looked a little pale. "Time of the month? He?"  
  
"What we mean is he has a random time every month where he has a brilliant streak for a bunch of new pranks. Nothing unusual. Around here anyway."  
  
He nodded, looking much less pale. I turned back to Hilde. "Yet, you still love him, huh?"  
  
She nodded dreamily. "Yeah.."  
  
I exchanged dry looks with Heero. "Lunch?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah." And we left Hilde standing there for 5 minutes with a dreamy look until she finally realized we had left her behind and turned and ran after us.  
  
We ended up eating lunch at the diner down the streets. It wasn't great, but it was better than cafeteria food.  
  
When we walked in, a feminine voice yelled out to us. "Hilde! Rel! Uh...Mysterious" The voice paused "..and gorgeous friend, do come and sit with us."  
  
We grabbed a very reluctant Heero and ran to sit with the girl and the jealous-looking guy who was with her. The girl is Sally Po. We had met her through Noin's family, but she went to our school as well. She had dark blonde hair that she kept in 2 braids on each side of her head with piercing blue eyes. She was the most casual of us, but she always had this devious look about her. She was wearing her usual school outfit of a t- shirt from a random college with faded jeans and worn-in sandals.  
  
"So, who's your friend?" she asked with an interested look on her face.  
  
"This is Heero Yuy. He's a transfer student from...er.."  
  
"Tokyo." He answered for us.  
  
"Oh!"  
  
The guy next to her growled lowly. "You're my woman, you shouldn't care."  
  
This guy was Wufei Chang. He had transferred here from China in the 5th grade, I year before Quatre. When he first came here, he had been a rude, egotistic, sexist jerk who hated injustice and women. He hadn't changed TOO much. But, after he met Sally...well, that didn't change anything really, but when she fought him and beat him (rather badly, might I say) in front of the whole school, his ego was deflated and they got to spend days of detention together. After a few weeks, Sally's...charm, if you wanna call it that, won him over, and they started dating. He was possessive, and could still be a jerk (and often was), but Sally said that he could be a real romantic when he wanted to. We rarely saw a nice side of him though. Sally was the only person who could keep him under control (except around Duo).  
  
She glared at him. "Shut up, Wufei! Or I'll tell everyone about that lovely lil picture I have of you!"  
  
Wufei's not the type to show if he's panicking, so all he did was slightly pale and lessen his glare, then grunt what sounded like "Fine, onna."  
  
She smiled. "Good boy." Then she turned back to us, choosing to ignore Wufei's unknown mumbles. "I'm Sally Po, it's nice to meet you! And this is my egotistic, rude, semi-sexist, justice lov-"  
  
Wufei growled. "He gets the point, Onna"  
  
She rolled her eyes. "In short, this is Wufei. Just call him 'Pig'."  
  
Me and Hilde snorted and giggled a bit. Heero looked on amusedly, and Wufei glared at her menacingly.  
  
"Oooh, good one, Sal!" said Hilde.  
  
"Your not helping here Hilde." Said Wufei miserably.  
  
"Tough luck Wu-man!" she said triumphantly.  
  
He bristled and glared at her. "Shut up, bitch."  
  
Sally whacked Wufei over the head. "Don't call her a bitch! We're going to sit somewhere else!"  
  
"Onna, it wasn't THAT mean" he said a LIL desperately.  
  
She grabbed our hands and dragged us off to another table, while Heero stayed with Wufei.  
  
"So, Rel, Hilde, what's the dirt on the new guy?"  
  
"Uh.." We said at the same time.  
  
She gave us skeptical looks. Hilde decided to tell Sally my good news. "Relena got to give him a tour, ask her. I've met him once before, but it was a long time ago!"  
  
She blinked suprisedly. "You have?"  
  
"Yeah, see, our friends introduced us."  
  
"Okay. Anyway, Relena, I hear you have a date tonight. So, watcha gonna wear?"  
  
Hilde and me face-faulted at this. Hilde, because she hadn't even thought of that issue yet probably, and me because I couldn't believe Sally had just asked me such a stupid question.  
  
"Um..jeans and a nice top."  
  
Hilde glared at me. "You make it sound like it's not that important!"  
  
I snorted. "It's not. I'll wear some dark blue jeans and a dark red top." I said, saying the first thing that came to mind.  
  
She looked at me with a critical eye. "Alright. But, you gotta let me do the extra stuff."  
  
"Noooooooo...please don't."  
  
"Oh, yes, my friend, oh yes." She said. Then she propped her feet up on the table while giving me a smug look. She would have pulled that smug look off too, if she hadn't fallen flat on her butt one second later.  
  
We heard Wufei laugh very hard from his table. Heero didn't do anything except look on with an amused look on his face, but I think he might've been biting his lip to keep from laughing out loud.  
  
~~~~~Wufei and Heero's table~~~~~~~#$Heero P.O.V.#$  
  
After Sally, Relena, and Hilde left the table, Wufei turned to me and snarled. "Stay away from my woman."  
  
I held up my hands defensively. "Don't worry, I'm not interested in going out with your girl. Actually, I've got a date tonight with some girl that my friend is setting me up with. I just pray that I can trust his judgment. All he told me was that she's cute."  
  
His eyebrow quirked at this. "Really?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Shallow guy, I assume?"  
  
"Yep. Pretty much. This friend of mine, well, to put it in short, his name is Duo Maxwell, h-"  
  
Wufei held up his hand to stop me. "Say no more. Maxwell goes to this school, and I think he's absolutely nuts. That or he's on something. Ya know, I think I might've heard him talk about you before. Are you.watshisname, uh...Heero?"  
  
"Yeah, Heero Yuy. Please don't tell me any of Maxwell's comments. I really don't wanna know."  
  
Wufei snorted. "Ya know, you actually seem pretty sane for someone close to Maxwell."  
  
"I'm probably the sanest. If Duo asks if you want to meet his other friends, say no. Don't learn to say no the hard and very annoying way. Duo's way, pretty much."  
  
"Been there, done that."  
  
"You too, huh? So, anyway, I'm sure this girl IS cute, but is she actually intelligent?" Wufei nodded at this. "Wait a minute, do you know who my date is?" Wufei nodded again. "Well, tell me what she's like! Who is she?"  
  
"Well, I can't tell you her name, but she's a pretty sweet girl as far as I know. Just don't make her mad. Once you find out who it is, don't tell her I said that, or you will die at my hands with no mercy. Of course,when I first met Hilde, I thought she was a sweet, innocent girl too, so you never know. But I think you know what happened to that theory about Hilde." I nodded. "Well, she loves horse-back riding and the color blue. Pink is her second favorite. She's not exactly the girly-type though. Uh..lessee. She lives with her older brother and his wife. Big tip here: get on her brothers' good side! He's very picky about the welfare of his little sister. That's the basics of it."  
  
"Gotcha."  
  
Then we heard a thump sound from near where the girls were sitting. We turned to see Hilde on the floor rubbing the back of her head with her legs tangled up in her chair.  
  
Wufei burst out laughing, while I tried not to for Hilde's sake. After all, I owed her one for making Duo shut up so many times. Even if her method WAS a 10-minute make out session in the backseat.  
  
"Shut up Wufei!" yelled Hilde. Her face was beet red. Partially because of embarrassment, partially because most of the guys in the restaurant were trying to check out her butt while she was in a position where she couldn't do anything to them. Sally and Relena finally pulled her up, even though they were both laughing hard.  
  
Hilde glared, then looked at her wrist. "Oh, look, we're gonna be late if we don't hurry and you'll both end up in detention with my wonderful boyfriend and his conqueror!" she said happily.  
  
Relena and Sally jumped up and threw some money on the table, even though I didn't think they bought anything. I shrugged. 'Maybe it's a habit.' Then they took off running at top speed. Hilde cackled gleefully and shoved the money into her pocket.  
  
Just as Relena and Sally were running out the door, a girl with short brown hair was coming in. She smiled when she saw them. "Hey Rel! Sal!"  
  
"They both kept running and yelled "Hi Catherine! Bye Catherine!" at the same time as they sped out the door. The girl looked a lil scared and very confused. Then she saw Hilde and shot her a glare. "Hilde! Not again!"  
  
Hilde just smiled happily. "I couldn't help it!"  
  
The girl rolled her eyes. "Sure!"  
  
Wufei looked at Hilde with a smirk. "Pretty clever trick for a weak onna."  
  
"Weak onna this Wufei!" said the girl known as Catherine, then grabbed one of the ketchup bottles and squirted it all over his head. Wufei looked very pissed off, but silently got up and stalked to the restroom. Hilde and Catherine laughed. Then Catherine turned to me. "Hey, you're the new kid, right?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
She stuck her hand out. "Catherine Bloom. I don't know if Hilde's introduced you to my brother Trowa or not, but I'm sure you'll meet him later."  
  
I shook her hand. "Heero Yuy. I've only met Wufei, Sally, and Relena so far. I'd already met Hilde."  
  
"You had to meet Pig and Sally first?"  
  
"Relena, actually."  
  
"Oh, good. One of the more normal ones. Pig and Sally are a fun couple. To watch, that is. As long as you stay about 10 feet away, you'll survive the collateral damage!"  
  
"That's......reassuring.."  
  
"Isn't it? Anyway, if your wondering what just happened, it's a little trick of Hilde's that she invented. She tells them that they'll be late and get detention with her boyfriend. That's actually a pretty sure bet, since he has detention at least 3 out of 5 days anyway. But, they usually still have about 20 minutes left. Out of habit, they throw some money on the table, Hilde takes it, and they end up being 15 minutes early to class, and Hilde ends up being about $7 richer and one life less."  
  
"I get it. How long do you think it'll take them to realize that she's not even wearing a watch?"  
  
They cracked up at this. Hilde looked up at me. "Ya know, if they had observational skills as good as yours, they could've saved themselves about 5 hours more for lunch, in all the times I've pulled that trick this year."  
  
"We should probably go ahead and head back anyway though, right Hil?" said Catherine.  
  
"Alright, I guess." She said, even though she was pouting a little.  
  
Catherine smiled to herself. "Your boyfriend is probably waiting for you."  
  
Hilde was already out the door at the word 'Boyfriend.'  
  
Catherine and I exchanged dry looks. "Don't worry, it's normal." She said.  
  
I nodded. She smiled at me and said "I'll see ya later Heero, I gotta go back to meet up with everyone. I'll introduce you later. See ya!"  
  
"Bye."  
  
~~~~Later at the Peacecraft Residence 30 minutes before the date~~~#$Relena P.O.V.#$  
  
"Hold still, otherwise I'll have to do this all over again, Lena!" said Hilde as she applied some almost invisible eyeliner around my eyes. I couldn't believe that she could be so evil! When I told her that I didn't want to put on any make-up, she told me that she'd tell Duo that I slept with my baby blanket, even though I didn't. I can't believe she had to go to such desperate measures.  
  
"Fine. Is this the last thing you have to do?" I asked hopefully.  
  
"Yep. We already got everything else done."  
  
I smiled fakely. "Joy."  
  
"Done!" she yelled successfully.  
  
Just then, Milli stuck his head in the door. "What is going on up here?" Then he saw Hilde. "She's here? In that case, I don't wanna know."  
  
"Very funny, Mr.P! You know how responsible I am! Anyway, Relena's going on a double-date with me and Duo!"  
  
"You better keep her safe from whoever this guy is or I'll track him down and cut his throat, Mrs. M"  
  
"Mrs. M?"  
  
"Maxwell, of course. I swear, the union of the 2 of you is gonna bring hell to earth."  
  
She pretended to yawn. "Been there, done that."  
  
"And then you'll have your little impish children, and the world will shudder in fear at your names."  
  
"Impish children?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"And I'm sure yours will be angelic. Even though, if their women, they'll probably have even more control over you than their mother!"  
  
"Hey! I am NOT controlled by my wife!" He said defiantly.  
  
Noin then appeared over his shoulder. "Is that right?"  
  
He jumped and whipped his head around nervously. "Hi honey!"  
  
"Hi dear. Remember when you promised me we'd go to Paris on our honeymoon?" she said sweetly.  
  
"Uh...Did I?"  
  
She nodded. "You sure did. When do we get to go? I've so been looking forward to it!"  
  
He smiled at her. "I'll book us some first class tickets to Paris for 3 weeks this summer. We can take Relena too."  
  
My eyebrows quirked at this. 'This is good..'  
  
"And we can take Hilde and Duo too right? Their basically family."  
  
"We can take Hilde. Not Duo. 3 weeks with that kid in a foreign country? Hell. No."  
  
She sighed sadly. "I guess you'll be the only guy out of the 4 of us then."  
  
"Uh...on second thought, I'll think about that."  
  
"Great!"  
  
"Now, I need to talk to these 2 alone."  
  
He nodded and walked off. Noin turned to us with a mischievous spark in her eyes. "Lesson # 36- How to get a man to do something you want him to do."  
  
Hilde looked at her with surprise. "You mean he didn't promise that he'd take you to Paris?"  
  
"Of course he did! Just now!"  
  
All 3 of us burst out laughing. Then Noin looked at me. "What's with all the make-up Relena?"  
  
"Got a date."  
  
"With who?"  
  
"Ask Hilde. It's a 'Blind Date'. She refuses to tell me who it is though."  
  
"Hilde, I'm counting on you to make sure that this guy is suitable."  
  
She nodded enthusiastically. "No problem! He's a great guy! Very unlike Duo."  
  
"I feel much more reassured now. Anyway, have a good time, okay you 2?"  
  
"Alright!" we chorused. Then she walked out and closed the door behind her.  
  
"It shouldn't be much longer til Duo's here to pick us up. We'll be meeting your date at the movie, then going to Cornerstone for dinner. Sound good?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
She ran a comb through my hair one more time and steered me into the bathroom to look at myself. My mouth dropped. I had on bright red lipstick, black mascara and eyeliner, and god knows how much powder and foundation I had on. Not to mention the excessive dark blue eye shadow. "Hilde! I'm not wearing this!"  
  
*BEEP* *BEEP*. It was Duo waiting for us in his car outside. Hilde smirked and said. "Too late now, Rel."  
  
I fakely pouted. "Alright. Go on down. I have to..put on a lil extra powder."  
  
She smiled. "Okay!" I almost let out a sigh of relief. 'She actually believed me!'  
  
I could hear Hilde run down the stairs and out the door. After she was out, I turned on the faucet and ran some cold water over a washrag. Then I washed all the make-up off my face and ran out to Duo's car. I hopped into the backseat, only to be met with a ballistic Hilde. "Relena! You took all your make-up off!"  
  
I smiled cheerfully. "I know!"  
  
Duo looked from me to Hilde. "She looks fine without it, babe. And I'm sure she can make up for it in personality anyway."  
  
"Thank you Duo!"  
  
"Well, then again, personality? Hmm..we may have to find something else to make-up for it."  
  
I whacked Duo over the head and glared menacingly at the back of his head. "I'm was just kidding, Rel. Let's get going." He said.  
~~~~~~Movie Theatre~~~~~~#$Normal P.O.V.#$  
  
Relena, Hilde, and Duo stepped out of the car laughing. "Hey Duo, what movie are we going to see anyway?" asked Relena.  
  
"Some new chick-flick that Hilde wants to see."  
  
I flinched. 'Chick-flick? I was hoping for an action movie tonight!'  
  
"Great!" I said fakely.  
  
Duo started looking around the theater, assumably for my date. Then his eyes stopped on a guy with jeans and a dark blue shirt on. From what I could tell from where I was standing, he had dark brown hair, but that's about all I could tell, because his back was facing us.  
  
"There's your date, Rel!" said Duo, pointing to the guy. Hilde grabbed my arm and we started walking towards the guy. "Oi!" yelled out Duo as we approached the guy. He turned around to face me and his eyes widened. I blinked a few times to make sure I wasn't seeing things. 'Nope, it's him alright...'  
THE END  
  
Kalli: Well, that's all for this chapter! Hope u enjoyed it! Please review! I love reviews!  
  
Kira: *laying on hospital bed* Owie..  
  
Kalli: It wasn't THAT bad, Kira.  
  
Kira: Not u! My arm!  
  
Relena: You get what you deserve, Kira.  
  
Kira: Shut up! -_-;;  
  
Kalli: Newayz, I'm not gonna ask for like 5 reviews and I'll continue or anything, I just wanna get as many reviews as I possibly can, so, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*takes deep breath* Well, that's all for now! Syanora! 


End file.
